Aimer jusqu'à l'os
by Tro0uble-Evanescence
Summary: L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille est bien décidé à suivre cette étrange créature volant au dessus de leurs têtes. Mais est-elle aussi dangereuse qu'elle y paraît? Un sac d'os ambulant trouvera la réponse à cette question. Brook/OC Enjoy!
1. En regardant le ciel

**He****llo ! Je reviens avec une fiction basée sur One Piece. J'en ai déjà traduit quelques unes, mais celle là est bien de moi ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Les chapeaux de paille appartiennent à Oda… Mais je garde Elodia.**

**Je place cette histoire ****avant**** le time-skip. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à me faire au « nouvel » équipage. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : En regardant le ciel…

Une paisible journée sur Grand Line, du moins pour combien de temps encore ? Chaque jour qui passait, le Thousand Sunny était animé de tous cotés par son équipage. Ce bateau à pavillon noir était en effet la résidence permanente des pirates au chapeau de paille, dont la renommée s'étalait sur toutes les mers du globe. Malgré leurs exploits et la gravité de leurs délits (s'attaquer à Enies Lobby et déclarer la guerre au gouvernement mondial n'était pas chose habituelle…), les chapeaux de paille vivaient simplement et tout à fait normalement sur leur bateau. Chacun des membres avait ses petites habitudes, ses endroits préférés ainsi que des passe-temps qu'ils leurs étaient propres. Zoro se trouvait le plus souvent à la vigie, où il s'entrainait dur au maniement de ses trois sabres. Chopper était bien sur à l'infirmerie, occupé à étudier les plantes médicinales afin de créer des remèdes et des médicaments. Robin, inlassablement plongée dans ses ouvrages, pouvait rester à la bibliothèque pendant des heures sans éprouver le moindre ennui. Sur le pont, on pouvait trouver Usopp ainsi que Luffy, patientant avec leurs cannes à pêche, cherchant à attraper du poisson pour le repas du soir. Il y avait aussi Brook, chantant et jouant du violon pour le plus grand bonheur du capitaine. Sanji se trouvait sans doute aux cuisines, trop occupé à concocter quelques rafraichissements pour ces dames, qu'il s'empressait de leur porter dès qu'ils étaient parfaits. Nami était le plus souvent dans sa chambre, en train de cartographier les lieux visités par l'équipage, mais il était possible de la voir sur le pont, regardant attentivement son log-pose, et criant des instructions de navigation à Franky, qui se tenait à la barre.

Et oui, la vie sur le Sunny était heureuse.

_«Hey Luffy, j'ai l'impression que ça mords !»_ dit Usopp, tout excité à l'idée d'attraper une belle prise. Il voulu la ramener, mais il fut violemment tiré en avant par celle-ci. Luffy s'empressa de le ramener en sécurité sur le pont, avant qu'il ne tombe à la mer. Un énorme poisson fut ainsi pris.

_«Ouiii ! A manger !»_ hurla Luffy. Il avait des étoiles dans les yeux rien qu'à l'idée du plat de ce soir. «_C'est en effet une belle prise, voilà notre dîner les amis.»_ Ajouta Sanji, avant de se retourner vers ces dames._ «Nami-chériiie ! Robin d'amour ! Vous allez vous régaler !» _Et il filait dans les cuisines, le poisson sur l'épaule.

_«Il n'y a que le capitaine Usopp pour pêcher de tels mastodontes !»_ Il prit sa plus belle pose, bien que personne ne soit réellement impressionné. _«Yohohoho ! Que diriez-vous d'une petite chanson pour fêter ça ?»_ Et sur ces paroles, il commença à chantonner. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que Moria et Thriller Bark étaient tombés et que Brook avait rejoint l'équipage, mais il se sentait déjà comme chez lui, ayant retrouvé des compagnons. Sans pour autant oublier ses défunts nakamas, les Rumbar, avec qui il a partagé nombre d'aventures.

Son chant fut interrompu par le cri de Robin, tout le monde se retourna vers elle, puis regarda dans la direction qu'elle pointait. Un énorme oiseau volait péniblement dans le ciel. _«Quel oiseau gigantesque !» _s'écria Brook. Mais, en observant de plus près, cet oiseau n'en était pas tout à fait un, ou bien c'était une créature difforme, ou alors c'était un aigle géant ramenant une proie ressemblant à un félin. Bien sur, la réaction du capitaine ne se fit pas attendre. _«Suivons-le !»_

Franky vira de bord et les chapeaux de paille suivirent à la trace ce volatile mystérieux. Pendant quelques minutes, ils le suivirent en silence. Un regard intrigué vint de Sanji. _«Il a l'air blessé, non ? Regardez la façon dont il vole…» _Ses dires étaient vrais. Pour lui, voler avait l'air d'un effort considérable. Peut-être s'était-il battu, ou alors avait été la cible d'autres pirates ?

_«Terre !»_ Hurla Zoro depuis la vigie. Tous se précipitèrent dès lors vers la rambarde, des arbres se dessinaient à l'horizon et des nuages stagnaient au dessus. C'est sur cette île impressionnante qu'a décidé de se poser l'oiseau. _«Accostons sur cette île, je veux le voir de près !» _Cria Luffy. _«Doucement Luffy, cette créature peut-être dangereuse…» _Répondit Usopp, visiblement terrifié.

Au fur et à mesure que le navire approchait de l'île, elle paraissait de plus en plus hostile et inhospitalière. Une jungle en constituait la majeure partie, le reste étant une plage de sable fin. Un sourire se dessina sur les visages de Chopper et Robin : quels étaient les secrets de cette île mystérieuse ? Ils allaient certainement découvrir quelques plantes rares, ou encore certaines curiosités propres à cet environnement, et tout cela pour leur plus grand bonheur. Au contraire, la peur d'Usopp ne faisait qu'augmenter, et ça ne suffisait pas pour faire reculer leur capitaine !

La proue atteignit finalement la plage, et tout l'équipage mit pied à terre. Luffy se mit à courir un peu partout, impatient d'explorer les moindres coins de l'île afin de retrouver l'oiseau. Cette impatience était partagée de tout le monde, sauf peut-être d'Usopp. Il n'était pas offert tous les jours de voir un animal si singulier !

_«Venez voir ça.» _Dit calmement Zoro. On s'approcha de lui et tous regardèrent par terre, où le sable semblait souillé. _«Du sang…» _murmura Chopper. Ils remarquèrent très vite que ces gouttes de sang, sans doute perdues par cette créature, formaient une sorte de chemin menant dans la forêt. _«Cet animal est peut-être gravement blessé, et en tant que médecin, je me dois d'aller l'aider !» _Chopper commença dès lors à avancer seul vers la forêt._ «Attends ! Séparons-nous en deux groupes. L'un ira dans la forêt pendant que l'autre restera à bord du Sunny au cas où.» _Proposa Nami. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, le groupe composé de Chopper, Luffy, Brook, Robin et Sanji parti dans la forêt, laissant derrière eux le reste de l'équipage.

_«La végétation est vraiment exceptionnelle, cela me rappelle l'île céleste.» _Robin sourit à ce doux souvenir, laissant Brook dans l'ignorance de ses propos. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas présent pour le voyage sur Skypiea. Tout ce qui les entourait n'était que nature verte et abondante, et les rayons du soleil peinaient à percer de ses rayons l'épais branchage qui se trouvait au dessus de leurs têtes. Des sons inquiétants s'en dégageaient, mais cela ne paraissait pas les déranger. Finalement, au bout d'une centaine de mètres, quelque chose attira leur attention. Etait-ce l'oiseau de tout à l'heure ?

Ce qu'ils virent confirma une chose : Il ne s'agissait pas d'un oiseau dangereux, bien au contraire…


	2. La Belle de la Forêt

Chapitre 2 : La belle de la forêt

Ce qu'ils voient les laissèrent sans voix : Une femme était étendue inconsciente sur le lichen. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui les choqua le plus, cette pauvre femme avait dû subir moult tortures car chaque parcelle de son corps était couverte d'ecchymoses et son flanc droit portait une plaie sanglante qui paraissait profonde. Ses mains étaient elles aussi couvertes de sang, son sang ? Peut-être avait-elle essayé de panser sa blessure, ou bien elle s'était défendue. Cette hypothèse expliquerait la présence de deux saïs en argent attachés par une lanière de cuir à sa jambe, eux aussi couverts de sang. Malgré l'horreur de sa condition, elle respirait toujours faiblement, mais à la vitesse ou elle perdait du sang son temps était compté. Chopper, en sa qualité de médecin, fut évidement le premier à agir. Il sortit de sa petite mallette tout le nécessaire : pansements, sérum et compresses, afin de pouvoir la soigner et surtout lui sauver la vie. Il la retourna sur le dos afin de pouvoir désinfecter la plaie de son ventre, et le reste du groupe la regarda attentivement.

_«Mais qui est l'ordure qui a pu lui faire ça ? Elle est si belle…»_ dit Sanji tout en tirant une bouffée de cigarette. Malgré la balafre sur sa joue, cette femme était d'une beauté inhabituelle : sa peau était pâle, presque blanche, et de longs cheveux blonds encadraient son visage, d'un ovale harmonieux. Sa bouche était charmante, d'un rose poudré, et le sourire qu'elle pouvait former devait être adorable. Ses yeux étaient clos, et l'on se demandait bien de quelle couleur ils pouvaient être. Etaient-ils bleus comme la mer toute proche, ou bien verts ? Ou encore couleur noisette ? L'imagination des pirates se perdait en possibilités, Robin en particulier repensait à la question qu'elle avait posé à Brook quand à la couleur de ses yeux de son vivant. Mais le musicien refusa toujours de dire quoi que ce soit à ce propos, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle regardait cette femme avec peine. Brook partageait l'avis de Sanji, tout comme lui, il appréciait beaucoup les femmes. Et en sa qualité de gentleman, les traitait avec respect (même pour les sous-vêtements qu'il demandait à voir, il le faisait toujours très poliment), et ce qu'il voyait brisait son cœur non-existant. Cette femme avait tout d'un ange, qui pouvait lui en vouloir à ce point ?

Chopper termina de soigner ses plaies et rangea son matériel médical, cependant son visage restait grave. _«Elle est fiévreuse, nous devrions l'emmener au Sunny afin qu'elle se remette complètement»_. Sanji se proposa tout de suite de la porter jusqu'au bateau. Avec d'infinies précautions, il la prit dans ses bras et attendit Chopper pour partir. Le médecin hésita un instant, il était inquiet pour elle car de si nombreuses blessures aurait du avoir raison d'elle. Il espérait que son état n'empire pas avant d'arriver au Sunny, une fois là-bas il ferait tout pour la sauver car tel était son devoir et sa promesse. Sur le chemin jusqu'au navire, le groupe resta parfaitement silencieux. Même Luffy, d'habitude agité et bruyant, se taisait. La colère se lisait dans son regard. C'était décidé, il trouverait celui ou celle qui a infligé pareilles injures à cette femme. Il avait horreur qu'on s'en prenne aux personnes innocentes, et par-dessus tout à ses nakamas.

Brook marchait à coté de Sanji, et sont regard avait du mal à quitter la femme qu'il portait. De son vivant, en tant que pirate et capitaine de convoi, il n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion de poser les yeux sur une femme, sinon brièvement. Et ces 50 années à errer dans le triangle de Florian n'ont pas amélioré cette situation. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'équipage du Chapeau de paille, il interagissait souvent avec Nami et Robin, peut-être pour en quelques sortes rattraper le temps perdu. Sans doute sa manie de demander à voir des sous-vêtements féminins venait de là, qui sait ?

Tandis qu'il la regardait, elle reprit succinctement conscience. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent légèrement et vinrent rencontrer les orbites vides du squelette, sans qu'elle n'ait de réaction. Brook se mit à paniquer intérieurement, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle prenne peur en le voyant. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne remarqua sa nervosité, tous étant focalisés sur le chemin à suivre. Quelque chose attira son attention et le surpris au plus haut point avant qu'elle ne retombe dans l'inconscience : Ses yeux… Il avait vu que ses yeux était d'une couleur peu commune, ils étaient de couleur aubergine. Brook resta pensif sur ce détail, tellement pensif qu'il en trébucha et tomba lourdement sur le sol. _«Et bien Brook, tu ne regardes pas où tu mets les pieds ?»_ dit calmement Robin avant de sourire. Il se releva et se remit à marcher avec les autres. S'il avait encore de la peau, il aurait certainement rougit.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'au Sunny où le reste de l'équipage les attendait, la joie se lisait sur leurs visages. Mais ils comprirent vite que quelque chose n'allait pas quand ils virent cette femme dans les bras de Sanji, inconsciente et très mal en point. Ils l'aidèrent à la monter à bord et à la transporter à l'infirmerie, pour qu'elle puisse recevoir des soins plus complets. Pendant que Chopper s'occupait d'elle, les chapeaux de paille s'interrogeaient. _«Nous l'avons trouvée dans la forêt, inconsciente et couvertes de blessures, c'est grâce à Chopper si elle est encore en vie. Il lui a administré les premiers soins et nous l'avons ramené jusqu'ici.»_ expliqua Robin à Nami, Zoro, Usopp et Franky. _«Tu crois que c'est cet oiseau bizarre que nous avons vu tout à l'heure qui l'a attaqué ?» _Demanda Usopp. _«C'est peu probable, elle a été frappée à coups de poings. Un oiseau l'aurait lacérée.»_ Répondit Sanji, faisant trembler d'effroi Usopp. _«J'espère qu'elle va aller mieux. Ca me fait de la peine de voir une femme dans cet état là.» _dit Franky. Ils ne connaissaient même pas cette femme, mais pourtant tous attendirent le verdict de Chopper quant à son état de santé. Voilà la qualité phare de ces pirates : la noblesse de cœur. Ils ont porté secours à la princesse d'Alabasta, Vivi, alors qu'en premier lieu elle s'était montré leur ennemie, et ainsi sauvé tout un royaume et démantelé une dangereuse organisation secrète, Baroque Works. Ils mirent également une raclée au Dieu Ener de Skypiea, afin de rendre leur terre aux Shandias et mettre fin à une guerre longue de 400 ans. Plus récemment, ils firent subir une lourde défaite à Moria ainsi qu'à ses sbires, pour rendre leurs ombres à Brook et à l'équipage de Laura, et même à d'autres personnes victimes de Thriller Bark dans le monde. Toutes ces personnes leurs étaient à la base inconnues, mais ils se sont battus de toutes leurs forces pour leur rendre justice. Les chapeaux de pailles étaient détestés et traqués par le gouvernement mondial, mais quelque part dans ce monde, ils étaient considérés comme des héros et grandement respectés.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Chopper réapparu devant le reste de l'équipage. _«Je lui ai administré les médicaments nécessaires. Elle est hors de danger à présent, mais je ne pense pas que reprendre la mer maintenant ne soit une bonne chose.» _Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Nami. _«Très bien. Attendons quelques jours, cette île n'a pas d'influence sur le log-pose. Et puis je pense avoir compris que Robin et toi voulaient explorer l'endroit, n'est ce pas ?» _dit-elle posément. Lui et Robin acquiescèrent. _«Je ne pense pas qu'elle se réveille sous peu, mais en mon absence je préfèrerais qu'il y est quelqu'un pour surveiller si elle reprend connaissance.»_ dit le médecin de bord. _« Ne t'en fait pas Chopper, nous veillerons sur elle, surtout moi !» _Dit Sanji, tout heureux.

Sur ces mots, ils se retournèrent tous vers la silhouette de la belle de la forêt, endormie profondément.

**J'espère que ça reste cohérent, je ne suis pas très douée à la base… J'ai choisi de «dédier» ce chapitre à Chopper, car je trouve qu'il n'est pas assez présent en général.**

**Les reviews et vos avis sont les bienvenus ! =)**


	3. Son nom est Elodia !

Chapitre 3 : Son nom est Elodia !

Presque deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de cette inconnue à bord du Thousand Sunny. Elle n'avait pas une fois ouvert les yeux, trop épuisée et en besoin de forces pour ne cesser de dormir. Ses plaies se refermaient peu à peu et ses ecchymoses se résorbaient, tandis que son visage retrouvait une expression de paix. Parfois elle s'agitait dans sommeil, grimaçant et serrant les poings, luttant contre un mauvais rêve. Parfois un sourire s'esquissait sur sa bouche délicate, fruit d'un souvenir heureux ? Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains. De tout l'équipage Sanji était, sans surprise, le plus présent à son chevet. Et lorsque l'heure était venue pour lui d'aller préparer le repas, il ne cédait sa place qu'à Nami ou Robin, et surtout pas à un autre homme ! Quand Chopper n'était pas en exploration dans la forêt environnante, il était bien sur auprès de la belle, surveillant sa guérison et étudiant les plantes ramassées.

Il n'y eut aucun incident pendant ces deux jours d'arrêt. Cependant Nami avait hâte de reprendre la mer, ne se sentant pas en sécurité près de cette île, qui sait habitée par cet oiseau inquiétant. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas revenir sur ses mots, elle avait promis à Chopper qu'ils ne partiraient pas avant le réveil de cette femme. Maintenant tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'elle sorte de sa torpeur au plus vite. Cette peur silencieuse émanant de la navigatrice était partagée avec Usopp, éternel effrayé. Robin, au contraire, était plutôt heureuse ici. Ces derniers temps on la voyait très peu, trop occupée à contempler l'île dans son intégralité, et c'est avec une grande satisfaction qu'elle revenait le soir au bateau, son carnet de dessins mis à jour.

_« C'est vraiment magnifique. Cette île recèle des spécimens d'animaux et de végétaux uniques en leurs genres. Malheureusement pour moi, aucune ruine ou vestige ancien à étudier…»_ dit Robin. _«Je suis en train d'étudier certaines plantes. L'une d'elles est très intéressante, et je pense aller en chercher davantage avant notre départ.»_ dit fièrement Chopper. Le visage de Nami prit une expression de profonde tristesse. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui fut chargée par le médecin de bord de surveiller l'état de santé de l'inconnue en son absence. Et puis quoi encore, la navigatrice avait bien d'autres choses à faire que de rester à son chevet ! Elle devait finir de compléter le journal de bord, devait prendre certaines mesures quant à la météo changeante des environs, et aussi estimer le trésor ramené de Thriller Bark. Et Sanji, qui voulait avoir l'exclusivité de rester auprès de cette femme était occupé aux cuisines, pourquoi n'était-il jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui ? Exaspérée par cette situation, elle demanda à la première personne qu'elle voyait de prendre sa place.

_«Hey Brook ! Tu peux pas venir surveiller la fille à ma place s'il te plait ? J'ai autre chose à faire.»_ dit-elle. Le musicien s'arrêta de jouer de son violon. _«Avec plaisir ma chère Nami, mais avant aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de mon montrer ta…» _Il ne put terminer sa phrase à cause du coup de pied magistral de cette dernière, asséné en pleine tête. _«Pas question, espèce de vieux squelette pervers !» _hurla-t-elle. _«Que tu es rude !»_ lui répondit-il tout simplement, une énorme bosse se formant sur son afro (un mystère parmi tant d'autres…). Sur ces mots il se releva tandis qu'elle partait, en colère. Il rangea son violon dans son étui et l'appuya contre le mât. Il dirigea son regard vers la porte de l'infirmerie, et marcha dans sa direction. Sa main osseuse vint tourner la poignée, tremblante. Il resta un instant figé, comme ayant peur d'entrer et de déranger. Il finit pourtant par pousser la porte, et entra dans la pièce.

Elle était là, dormant paisiblement. Une perfusion de saline était piquée dans son avant bras là où ses veines bleutées juraient avec la blancheur de sa peau, recouverte à plusieurs endroits de pansements et de bandages. Le rythme de sa respiration était calme et régulier comme le trahissait les mouvements de sa poitrine généreuse, dont les plaies commençaient à cicatriser. Les muscles déjà disparus du squelette se détendirent à la vue d'un sommeil si serein, lui qui craignait de devoir aller chercher Chopper en urgence si elle se trouvait de nouveau près de la mort. Pour lui, et vu sa condition, la vie était trop précieuse. Les orbites vides de Brook se posèrent sur la petite table de chevet au bord du lit : sur celle-ci se trouvaient les deux saïs en argent, seule possession de cette femme. Le musicien admira les détails des gravures sur la lame, des arabesques de toute beauté, colorés de noir et faits avec la plus grande délicatesse. Ces armes étaient vraiment uniques en leur genre, et devaient sans doute valoir beaucoup. Cependant, une chose fit que ces saïs devaient surtout avoir une valeur sentimentale pour leur propriétaire, en effet, un prénom était gravé sur les deux lames. _«Anne…»_ murmura Brook. Etait-ce le prénom de cette femme ? Ces armes lui ont peut-être été offertes, ou alors était-ce un héritage d'une parente. La curiosité du musicien fut encore une fois piquée au vif, de tous les membres de l'équipage, mis à part Sanji, il devait être le plus curieux à propos de cette inconnue.

Brook fut tiré de sa rêverie par un gémissement à peine audible. Il se retourna et commença à paniquer : elle se réveillait ! Bien qu'il n'aye plus de peau, il suait à grosses gouttes, et ses dents claquaient de peur. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire ni quoi lui dire, et qu'est ce qu'elle fera quand elle le verra ? Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on pouvait voir un squelette vivant doté d'une imposante afro. Et la plupart des gens prennent peur en le voyant, même les chapeaux de paille ont eu peur de lui lors de leur première rencontre. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et cligna des yeux. S'il avait pu, il se serait enfuit à toutes jambes, mais sa curiosité étant plus forte il resta parfaitement immobile. A la vue du squelette, elle tressailli légèrement, mais ne semblait pas plus effrayée que ça. Au contraire, un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage, et vint faire rosir ses pommettes dont l'une portait encore une balafre violacée, ce qui n'altérait aucunement son charme. Elle parla d'une voix minime, mais néanmoins compréhensible. _«C'est vous que j'ai vu la dernière fois, non ?» _Ce fut au tour de Brook de tressaillir. _« Hem… Oui, en effet.»_ Malgré son inconfort, il se ressaisit vite, il était un gentleman après tout. Son sourire ne s'effaça pas après cette réponse hésitante.

_«Où suis-je donc ? Et si je puis me permettre, qui êtes vous ?»_ demanda-t-elle. _«Nous sommes à bord du Thousand Sunny, le navire des pirates au chapeau de paille. L'équipage et moi-même vous avons trouvé grièvement blessée dans la forêt et nous vous avons ramenée et soignée. Je me présente, Brook, sac d'os ambulant, musicien et second bretteur de cet équipage. C'est un plaisir…»_ dit-il avec une petite révérence et son chapeau levé. Elle essaya de se relever en position assise, et y arriva péniblement malgré l'aide que lui proposait le squelette. _«Enchantée Brook, je m'appelle Elodia.»_ lui répondit-elle.

_«Venez voir, elle est réveillée !»_ cria la petite voix de Chopper à l'intention de tout l'équipage. Rapidement, ils vinrent rejoindre Brook et s'agglutinèrent dans la pièce. La réaction de Sanji ne se fit pas attendre quant il découvrit le musicien à la place de Nami. _«Dis-donc Brook, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? C'est à Nami que j'avais cédé ma place !»_ Il s'apprêtait à le frapper quand il fut retenu par Nami elle-même. «_Laisse tomber, Sanji.»_ Après ce petit argument, Luffy s'avança vers elle.

_« C'est cool que tu sois réveillée. Moi, c'est Luffy. Comment tu t'appelles ?» _Lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire. _«Elodia. Vous devez être le capitaine, je suppose ?»_ Il acquiesça et lui présenta tour à tour les membres de son équipage. Tous lui parurent d'une grande gentillesse malgré leur condition de pirates, ce qui la rassura. _«Que t'es-t-il donc arrivé ?»_ demanda Zoro, le visage grave. Elle considéra un instant sa question, son sourire s'évanouissant. Enfin, elle prit une grande inspiration et répondit : _«Et bien, c'est une longue histoire. Il y a cinq ans, mon frère cadet a disparu sans laisser de traces. Lui et moi étions inséparables et, accablée par le chagrin, je me suis mise à sa recherche. Pendant ces cinq années je l'ai cherché sur les quatre mers ainsi que sur la première moitié de Grandline. C'est ainsi que j'ai retrouvé sa trace quelques semaines plus tôt, sur une île située à l'ouest du Triangle de Florian, il était entouré de pirates. Je me suis donc clandestinement embarquée à bord de leur navire, et j'ai attendu le moment propice pour aller le chercher. Malheureusement, je me suis fait attraper et ils m'ont appris ce qu'il en coutait aux clandestins de s'introduire sur ce bâtiment. J'ai eu beau me défendre, à la fin ils avaient gagné l'avantage.»_ Elle regarda un instant ses nombreuses blessures. _«Avant qu'ils ne puissent m'achever, j'ai réussi à m'échapper et à venir jusqu'ici.» _Une larme singulière vint couler sur sa joue. _«Le goût de la défaite est amer, et la future cicatrice de ce coup d'épée sera toujours là pour me le rappeler…» _dit-elle en touchant légèrement le pansement situé derrière son épaule droite.

Luffy se releva, le regard sombre. L'équipage ne savait que trop bien ce que ce regard voulait dire. _«Si tu veux bien, nous sommes prêts à t'aider» _dit-il confiant. Cette proposition la touchait énormément, mais : _« Ecoutez, je connais votre force et votre réputation, et votre gentillesse me touche, mais je ne peux vous embarquer la dedans. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose par ma faute.»_ A sa grande surprise, Luffy ne paraissait pas vexé, et sourit encore davantage. _«Tout ça c'est pas de ta faute, et puis, que peut-il bien nous arriver de pire que ce que nous avons déjà traversé ? T'inquiètes pas Elodia, on va le retrouver ton frérot, je sais à quel point il peut compter pour toi.»_ dit-il en pensant à Ace, son frère adoptif. Tous les membres de l'équipage lui donnèrent un sourire sincère et plein de promesses. Cette fois elle ne put contrôler davantage ses larmes. _«Merci…»_ fut tout ce qu'elle fut capable de dire, submergée par l'émotion. Toutefois, un détail revint dans l'esprit du capitaine : _«Et dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu un oiseau bizarre par ici ?»_ dit-il, avide de savoir. Elle cessa de pleurer et tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. _«Change pas de sujet comme ça !»_ hurla Sanji, tandis que Robin riait doucement. Elodia le regarda et son sourire revint enfin.

_« Alors comme ça vous m'avez vu ?»_

**Voilà ! J'espère que le récit d'Elodia tient la route :) Mais que signifie cette dernière phrase ? Je pense que vous savez déjà…**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et particulièrement à AliceLaw pour ses reviews pleines de gentillesse !**


	4. Un fruit du Démon

Chapitre 4 : Un fruit du démon ?!

_«Quoi ?» _hurlèrent Nami et Usopp en chœur, les seuls réellement surpris par cette annonce. Le reste de l'équipage se contentèrent de la regarder avec des yeux ronds, excepté Robin, la satisfaction émanant d'elle. «_Ca ne m'étonne pas»_ dit-elle avec un sourire. _«Tu as mangé un fruit du démon de type zoan, n'est ce pas ?»._ Elodia acquiesça doucement. _«Un fruit du démon ?! Mais c'est pas possible, on ne rencontre que des détenteurs de pouvoirs…»_ se lamenta Usopp, avant de recevoir une claque de la part de Sanji, justifiant son geste par le respect dû aux femmes, même possédant des pouvoirs. _«Alors c'était toi, cet étrange rapace ?»_ demanda calmement le musicien, s'approchant d'elle.

Le regard d'Elodia devint grave un instant, puis elle répondit. _«En effet Brook. Je tiens mes pouvoirs du Fruit du Griffon, un des rares fruits qui octroient le pouvoir de voler. Je deviens une créature mi-aigle mi-lion, néanmoins gardant certaines caractéristiques humaines. Outre le fait de ne plus pouvoir nager, ces pouvoirs m'ont souvent été utiles.»_ Nami se frappa le front avec sa paume. _«Un zoan mythique en plus !»_ Zoro s'avança vers elle. _«Quelle idée aussi de manger des fruits du démon, la moitié d'entre nous s'en passent très bien.»_ dit-il d'un ton sacarstique. Suite à cette déclaration, Elodia le regarda lourdement, un brin de colère se devinait dans ses yeux. Zoro ne réagit pas. _«Détrompes-toi Roronoa. Je n'ai pas mangé ce fruit de plein gré, ni même accidentellement.»_ Le sabreur tressailli mais ne répondit pas. Tout le monde commença étrangement à se sentir un peu mal après cette réplique sèche. Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes. Elodia se mit alors à relever son bras et à regarder avec insistance sa main droite. Que ne fut alors la réaction de l'équipage quand ils virent cette même main se tordre, les ongles pousser jusqu'à en devenir des serres au tranchant redoutable. Tous contemplèrent cette transformation impressionnante, et quand elle eut pris fin, elle commença à raconter le récit de sa vie passée, ou plutôt le commencement d'une vie nouvelle.

_«Cela s'est passé il y a 15 ans. Agée de 13 ans à l'époque, j'habitais alors avec mes parents et mon frère à Lenore, une île de North Blue. Je fréquentais assidument les bancs de mon école, mais désespérément seule. Personne ne m'appréciait ni ne s'approchait de moi, car l'on soupçonnait mon père d'être un révolutionnaire, une menace aux yeux de tous. Un jour, un de mes camarades à ramené un curieux fruit avec lui, soit disant une trouvaille de son père, un marine haut gradé. Et…ils ont trouvé quoi en faire quand ils se sont mis à me regarder.» _Ses mains se crispèrent sur les couvertures, jusqu'à en faire apparaitre ses veines, gonflées par le sang pulsant de haine. _«Ils étaient trois à me retenir tandis que le quatrième me forçait à ingérer ce fruit maléfique, et ils me frappaient pour m'empêcher de me débattre ou de crier. Tout ça pour soi-disant me punir d'être la fille d'un criminel. Et comme leur soif sadique n'était pas apaisée, ils voulurent voir ce que ce fruit allait faire de moi. La créature que je devins était hors de contrôle et rongée par la colère, et tous les quatre subirent la fureur d'un immense griffon. C'est ce jour que je devins une menace, recherchée par la marine. Mes parents ont tout fait pour me cacher, nous avons quitté l'île pour nous réfugier sur une terre hostile de West Blue, celle que l'on nomme Ruoskea.»_

A cette annonce, Robin et Brook se regardèrent mutuellement. Etant eux-mêmes natifs de West Blue, ils ne connaissaient que trop bien cette île et au combien elle pouvait être dangereuse. La faune qui la peuplait comptait parmi les plus féroces de toute cette mer. _«Mais comment avez-vous fait pour survivre là-bas ?»_ demanda Robin. _«Mes parents étaient très forts au combat, les animaux ont vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher de nous. Ma mère m'a d'ailleurs appris à me battre, afin de pouvoir me défendre. Ces saïs sont tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle, avec mes souvenirs.»_ répondit Elodia avec un léger sourire. A ces propos, Robin se sentit proche de cette femme, de part son passé ternit par la cruauté de toute une population. Elodia reprit après une profonde inspiration. _«Malgré toutes ces péripéties, j'ai réussi à me faire oublier le temps de terminer mes études et de suivre ma route après la mort de mes parents. Je suis diplômée en biochimie, et cela m'a bien servi tout au long de mon périple. Voilà, maintenant je crois que vous savez tout.»_ Chopper s'avança en vitesse vers elle, des étincelles dans les yeux. _«Tu es chimiste ? Nous allons pouvoir partager beaucoup de choses dans ce cas !»_ dit-il avec bonheur. Elodia lui sourit et se pencha vers lui. _«Mais très certainement, docteur Chopper.» _Il commença à rougir et il lui tourna le dos. _«Ne crois pas que ton compliment me fait plaisir…»_ L'équipage en entier se mit à rire face au comportement gêné de Chopper.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rit, et ça lui faisait du bien. Cependant, la fatigue revint à elle progressivement, et elle fut contrainte de devoir abréger ce moment d'allégresse. Les chapeaux de paille, étant bien sur compréhensifs de son état, la laissèrent aux bons soins de leur docteur. Ils partagèrent leur savoir dans la bonne humeur, et débattirent sur certains sujets, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain, Elodia s'éveilla en début d'après-midi en meilleure forme que la veille. Elle trouva Chopper en train de préparer ses médicaments d'aujourd'hui. Quand il vit qu'elle ne dormait plus, il la salua avec un grand sourire et lui donna son remède. _«Ton état de santé s'est amélioré et tes blessures seront bientôt guéries. Je pense que tu seras sur pieds dans deux jours environ»_ dit-il confiant. Encore deux jours à être alitée, et elle pourrait de nouveau voir le soleil et sentir l'air iodé de la mer. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle allait bien faire à part se reposer pendant ces deux jours. La réponse fut vite trouvée quand elle demanda à Sanji (qui était toujours aux petits soins pour elle, voir un peu trop), de lui rapporter de la magnifique bibliothèque du Sunny quelques livres soigneusement choisis par Robin afin qu'elle puisse s'occuper pendant ses heures de veille. Un en particulier l'a tenue en haleine pendant des heures durant, et elle était incapable de décrocher de sa lecture, trop impatiente d'en connaître le dénouement. Elodia avait toujours été férue de livres et en avait beaucoup lu avant de se lancer à la recherche de son frère. Pouvoir enfin retrouver un de ses passe-temps favoris l'apaisa grandement et lui permis de s'éloigner un moment de tous ses problèmes.

La douce mélodie émanant du pont avait réussi à la tirer de sa lecture pendant un moment. D'un violon provenait une musique légère et joyeuse, jouée avec souplesse, le genre d'air qui reste dans la tête, et que l'on fredonne sans cesse. Elle n'avait aucun doute quant à l'auteur de cette chanson, et elle sourit quand elle se demanda si chaque jour à bord du Sunny était tel que celui-ci. Les chapeaux de paille avaient vraiment une belle vie en dehors des attaques en tous genres d'ennemis. Le rythme de la musique avait finalement eu raison d'elle, et elle commença à chanter doucement les paroles d'une chanson qu'elle avait longtemps gardée sous silence. Une chanson de son passé qu'elle avait écrit, dont seules les paroles pouvaient subsister aujourd'hui.

_*The past calls me, longing to you…*_ Ce son parvint à l'oreille non-existante de Brook, ce qui le fit presque instantanément arrêter de jouer. C'était une voix de femme, plutôt grave, possédant un ton mélancolique. Mais qui pouvait bien chanter ainsi ? Nami n'avait pas l'habitude de chanter et la voix de Robin n'était pas comme ça, il en était sur. Il tourna la tête vers l'infirmerie et il réalisa alors que c'était Elodia. _*…I'm still in love, with all that you did…*_ Une fois de plus, la curiosité le gagna et il alla la voir. Il n'était pas retourné la voir depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée la première fois, mais prêtait attention aux conversations animées qu'elle avait avec Chopper. Il était surpris par ses connaissances en matière de médecine et de chimie. Il se demandait comment, en étant recherchée, elle avait pu apprendre toutes ces choses. _*…No, I can't be aware of all the things that you are…*_ Comme la veille, il hésita un instant avant de toquer à sa porte. Son chant fut interrompu par un «Entrez !», il se sentit même presque fautif de l'avoir fait arrêter. Cette culpabilité fut atténuée par le sourire qu'elle lui offrit à son entrée.

_«Bonjour Brook» _dit-elle en fermant son livre. Il s'approcha de son lit et s'assit sur le bord. _«Bonjour ma chère. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?»_ dit-il posément. _«Je vais bien mieux, merci. Votre visite me ravit, je vous ai entendu jouer du violon et je suis impressionnée par votre talent.» _lui répondit-elle avec bonheur._ «Yohoho ! Je vous remercie. Mais s'il vous plaît ma chère, cessez de me vouvoyer…»._ Elodia commença à rire doucement quand elle le vit rougir. _«D'accord, mais seulement si tu cesses toi aussi.»_ Son rire caractéristique indiqua clairement son agrément. Sa gentillesse et celle de ses compagnons l'émouvait toujours autant, sachant qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa la chance qu'elle avait d'être tombée sur ces pirates au grand cœur. Sans eux, elle ne serait plus de ce monde, et n'aurait jamais pu accomplir sa quête de retrouver son frère. Elle retint ses larmes, car elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant le musicien. _«Pardonne ma curiosité, mais quelle était cette chanson que tu chantais ?»_ demanda-t-il, inquisiteur. A cette question, elle détourna la tête un instant, hésitante à répondre. Brook s'inquiéta d'avoir posé une question fâcheuse, et s'apprêta à s'excuser quand elle parla à nouveau.

_«Cette chanson est un hommage à ma mère. Je l'avais écrite et mon frère avec composé sa mélodie. Parfois je ne peux m'empêcher de la fredonner, et me remémorer quelques souvenirs.» _Dit-elle doucement. _«Toutes mes excuses, je n'aurais pas du…»_ il fut coupé par un signe de main. _«Ce n'est rien Brook, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.»_ Elle lui rendit alors un sourire tendre qui fit disparaitre toute culpabilité en lui. Cependant il s'en voulait encore un peu d'avoir été si indiscret, dès lors il eu une idée qui pourrait vraiment la ravir. Il la pria d'attendre quelques secondes, et il revint avec son violon. Encore une fois son rire joyeux vint remplir la pièce. _«Yohohoho ! Permet moi de te jouer un petit morceau, ma part de passé…»_ Et c'est ainsi que les notes vinrent tinter aux oreilles de la jeune femme, enjouées. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en musique, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'apprécier grandement. Le Saké de Binks, l'hymne de toute une génération, résonnait maintenant dans la chambre, et même sur tout le bateau, puisque chacun des membres de l'équipage tendait l'oreille. Non, avec eux, il était bien impossible de s'ennuyer. Ces deux jours passeront très vite, et bientôt elle irait tous les rejoindre sur le pont. Mais pour l'instant, l'heure était à la musique et elle ne la laisserait passer pour rien au monde.

_«Je m'en vais de beau matin, livrer le bon rhum de Binks…»_

**Voilà le 4****e**** chapitre ! Encore une fois la question de cohérence se pose, on m'a souvent reproché lors de fictions précédentes d'être trop vague et incohérente dans les propos des personnages. J'essaye de corriger tout ça =) J'espère que cela vous a plus et que cette «relation» ne va pas trop vite à votre goût…**

**Aussi, voilà le lien pour la chanson d'Elodia: ** watch?v=BkHGSvZLiGc** En passant, c'est de ce groupe que vient le prénom Elodia, c'est le nom de leur album, mon préféré.**


	5. Le Démon et le Griffon

Chapitre 5 : Le Démon et le Griffon

Ces deux jours passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Tout le monde avait donné de son temps pour lui tenir compagnie, ce qu'elle avait énormément apprécié. Chopper était bien évidemment là la grande partie de la journée, mais il arrivait parfois que Sanji et Luffy viennent la voir de temps en temps. Et bien sur, dès qu'il pouvait, Brook venait avec son violon et lui jouait quelques airs entrainants afin qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas. Elle n'avait vu le reste de l'équipage que très peu en raison de leurs occupations prenantes. Oh non, l'ennui n'avait pas pris place pendant ces deux jours : elle les avait passés à lire, à rire, à chanter et à s'émerveiller devant tant de bonté. Et enfin, le moment était venu de se lever et d'admirer le soleil après une semaine passée à être alitée. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris la mer, elle mourrait d'impatience de pouvoir s'appuyer contre la balustrade et respirer l'air salé du grand large.

Robin vint la voir en milieu de matinée, un sourire confiant sur son visage. _«Alors Elodia, es-tu enfin guérie ?» _dit-elle. Elodia était maintenant levée et habillée de sa jupe et de son corselet, et était en train de brosser les cheveux. Quelques bandages subsistaient sur son poignet et son ventre, mais elle était en forme et prête à repartir à l'aventure. Elle était plus qu'enthousiaste et lui rendit son sourire au centuple. _«Oui, j'ai encore un peu mal à l'épaule mais la plupart de mes plaies sont guéries, et je peux enfin tenir debout. J'ai tellement hâte de sortir de cette chambre et de tous vous rejoindre…»_ Robin ria légèrement. _«Oui je te comprends»_. Dit-elle calmement. Tout en relevant ses longs cheveux en un chignon imposant, Elodia resta pensive. Elle se remémora la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Chopper après avoir lu le journal de bord de l'équipage, relatant toutes leurs aventures. Elle hésita d'abord à lui poser la question, sachant que cela la mettrait sans doute mal à l'aise, mais l'envie de savoir se faisait plus forte. Son passé était un tissu d'horreur et de méchanceté, et elle n'avait pas envie de le lui faire ressasser, sachant elle-même que ce genre de souvenirs faisait terriblement souffrir.

_«Robin, pourquoi t'es-tu livrée au gouvernement à Water Seven ?» _Elodia sentit tout de suite qu'elle avait soulevé un sujet difficile : Robin resta complètement immobile, comme paralysée par la question. Les images d'Enies Lobby revenaient à son esprit claires comme au premier jour, mais étrangement c'est un sourire qui apparu sur son visage, et non pas des larmes. _«Je n'est jamais eu d'amis auparavant. J'étais un démon, seule survivante d'Ohara et une menace plus qu'importante pour le gouvernement mondial car j'avais la capacité de ressusciter le siècle perdu.» _Robin avança et s'assis en face de moi. _«A Alabasta je faisais partie du Baroque Works afin de trouver des informations sur les ponéglyphes. Croyant avoir échoué dans ma quête, je me laissais délibérément mourir quand Luffy est venu et m'a emmené malgré moi. Je les ai rejoins après la défaite de Crocodile et les ai accompagnés jusqu'à Water Seven. C'est là que le CP9 m'a trouvé et a usé de chantage pour me faire abdiquer. Je me suis rendue pour protéger l'équipage, je leur ai fait porter le chapeau pour les incidents avec le maire pour pouvoir partir.» _Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son genou. Elodia n'osait pas l'interrompre ni poser la moindre question. _«J'en avais assez de vivre cette vie, et je ne faisais confiance à personne, pas même à Luffy. Me livrer au gouvernement était un moyen d'abréger cette existence maudite depuis le début. Et Luffy et les autres sont venus me sauver, d'abord j'ai refusé de revenir parmi eux, mais ils ont fait quelque chose qui m'a profondément touché : ils ont déclaré la guerre au monde en brûlant le drapeau de la Marine, ils ont rejoint mon combat. Pour la première fois, j'avais des amis et l'envie d'être avec eux, j'ai hurlé au monde ma volonté de vivre car je n'étais plus seule.»_

Elodia était profondément émue. Elle était au courant pour l'histoire des chapeaux de paille à Enies Lobby mais n'y avait pas plus accordé d'attention que ça. Le récit de Robin était peut-être un peu court mais il dégageait beaucoup d'émotions. _«Si j'avais su plus tôt ce qui allait arriver, je ne pense pas que j'aurais souhaité mourir, mais surtout je n'y aurais pas cru. Simple curiosité, pourquoi cette question ?» _demanda-t-elle, inquisitrice. Elodia se trouva prise de court, ne pensant pas que Robin lui demanderait l'origine de sa question. Elle était un peu gênée mais elle se ressaisit vite. _«J'ai lu le journal de bord, et il y est raconté l'épisode de Water Seven et ce qui suit. Mais ce qui est dit était confus, j'ai alors demandé à Chopper ce qui s'est passé ce jour là. Il m'a dit que tu avais quitté l'équipage sans te justifier et que tu étais partie avec le CP9 après avoir tenté d'assassiner le maire. Quand je t'ai vue la première fois je n'aurais pas pensé que tu puisses les quitter comme ça, surtout après l'épisode d'Alubarna et vos aventures sur l'île céleste, mais sachant que tu es quand même quelqu'un d'assez mystérieuse et solitaire. Tu es tout à fait capable de tuer, mais tu ne le ferais pas si ça mettait en danger tes compagnons.»_ Robin se mit alors à rire. «_Je vois que tu m'as déjà percée à jour ! Tu n'as pas tort, jamais je ne ferais quelque chose qui mettrait en péril l'équipage après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi._»

Elodia fut soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas mis Robin mal à l'aise par son indiscrétion. Celle que tout le monde surnommait le démon d'Ohara était loin d'être quelqu'un de cruel et de malintentionnée, au contraire, elle était une des rares personnes dans ce monde à être franche. Cependant il planait toujours une ombre de mystère, que sans doute personne ne réussira à lever. A la voir aujourd'hui, elle aurait eu du mal à croire que Robin est été une ennemie pour les chapeaux de paille. Comme quoi trouver l'amitié et l'affection de personnes tels qu'eux pouvait grandement changer les choses. C'est alors qu'Elodia entrevit l'idée de voyager sur les mers et découvrir ses merveilles, peut-être avec eux s'ils le voulaient. Mais le visage de son frère vint occuper son esprit et ses pensées s'assombrirent. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas accomplir toutes ces aventures sans lui, sa seule famille dans ce monde.

_«Elodia, est-ce que ça va ?»_demanda Robin. Elodia sortit alors de sa rêverie, l'air triste de ses dernières pensées imprimé sur son visage. _«Oui, c'est juste que je repensais à mon frère. Il me manque et je ne serais pas tranquille tant que je ne le saurais pas sauf…» _dit-elle. Robin vint poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. _«Nous allons le retrouver, tu peux faire confiance à Luffy ainsi qu'à nous tous.»_ Une larme perla le long de sa joue désormais guérie, ils n'étaient pas obligés de l'aider, mais pourtant ils allaient se donner corps et âme pour lui rendre son frère adoré. _«Je ne saurais jamais comment vous remercier, vous êtes si bons avec moi, une parfaite inconnue…» _ dit-elle pleine de reconnaissance.

_«Notre capitaine sait reconnaitre les personnes qui méritent son aide, qu'elles lui soient inconnues ou pas. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Elodia, ta quête est noble et nous sommes dans l'obligation de te porter secours.»_ dit la voix du musicien, se tenant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. _«Il a vaincu un des sept grands corsaires pour me rendre mon ombre, me permettant à moi et à l'équipage de Laura de voir de nouveau le soleil. Et pourtant il me connaissait à peine.» _Robin acquiesça et Elodia se retourna de surprise. _«Merci…»_ fut tout ce qu'elle pu articuler sur le moment. Puis, elle observa un peu mieux Brook : il ne portait plus les vêtements de Thriller Bark, mais un ensemble orangé et noir à fleurs, avec une paire de lunettes rouges posées sur son afro. _«Tu portes des talons hauts ? Tu ne te trouves pas déjà assez grand comme ça ?» _lui dit-elle avec malice. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire ainsi que Robin, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort après tout…

Cependant, il cessa de rire quand il vit la cicatrice inscrite sur son épaule droite, celle qu'elle avait mentionnée quelques jours plus tôt avec amertume. Elle était violacée et encore un peu boursouflée, et dessina un trait épais parfaitement droit. Brook savait parfaitement d'où cette blessure venait : seule une épée peut causer ce genre de plaie. Il s'imagina alors le rude combat opposant Elodia à ces pirates, comment elle s'était défendue malgré la fatigue et les traumatismes l'ayant marquée, le son de ses armes d'argent s'entrechoquant avec les sabres d'acier, sa fantastique transformation en un dangereux griffon et les coups de serres lacérant tout sur leur passage, le coup porté à son ventre qui lui a fait perdre l'avantage et l'empêcha de se transformer à nouveau. Et puis, ce coup droit d'une épée au tranchant affuté visant l'arrière de son épaule, l'empalant vive, lui faisant lâcher le saï heurtant bruyamment le sol, perdant ainsi le combat et ses espoirs. En tant qu'escrimeur confirmé, il savait qu'un coup dans le dos était digne d'un lâche, et ceci fit redoubler son envie de rendre justice à Elodia.

_«Brook ? Tu es parmi nous ?»_ demanda-t-elle. Se rendant compte qu'il avait dérivé dans ses pensées il secoua la tête. _«Oui, je me suis juste perdu en pensées futiles…»_ répondit-il tout en rougissant. Elodia se mit à rire doucement et lui sourit, ses yeux aubergine fixant les orbites vides du squelette. Il lui tendit alors ses deux saïs brillants qu'elle prit avec délicatesse. Une chose la surpris lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent les phalanges du musicien : elle supposait les os être froids comme la mort, mais bizarrement elle avait senti la chaleur émanant d'une peau déjà disparue depuis longtemps. Décidément ce squelette était une véritable énigme. Elle coinça les deux armes sur sa jambe à l'aide d'une attache en cuir et marcha avec Robin et Brook en dehors de l'infirmerie. Que l'air frais du dehors lui avait manqué ! Elle le respira à grandes bouffées. Chopper les rejoignis et fit par de ses derniers conseils à Elodia, qui le remercia pour tout les soins qu'il lui avait prodigué. Mais au moment où le renne faisait une moue suite au compliment de cette dernière, Franky accouru vers eux portant leur capitaine, inconscient et couvert d'étranges plaques.

_«Chopper, Elodia, faites quelque chose ! Je crois qu'il est gravement malade…»_

**Désolée pour le retard, mais les dissertations de philo et les compétitions d'escrime (à votre avis, qui m'a influencé, hein ? ) ) m'ont pas mal privé d'ordi ces derniers temps. Cependant j'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur du précédent. **

**Merci aux followers et au prochain chapitre !**


	6. Un air de déjà-vu

Chapitre 6 : Un air de déjà-vu

Le Luffy présent devant eux n'avait plus grand-chose de leur capitaine hyperactif : il était aussi pâle que la mort et ses yeux étaient vitreux. Plus aucune lueur de malice n'émanait d'eux. Sur son visage et ses bras se trouvaient d'étranges taches noirâtres plus ou moins grandes, et des gouttes de sueur perlaient de son front. Pourtant il allait parfaitement bien il y a quelques heures ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre, s'était-il empoisonné ? Ou bien couvait-il cette maladie depuis déjà quelques jours ? On le transporta dans l'infirmerie et Franky l'allongea dans le lit tout juste refait. Chopper se pencha de près sur son cas : il avait une forte fièvre, et ses membres étaient froids comme la glace. Il respirait difficilement et son cœur battait de façon irrégulière. Si son état empirait, ce serait la mort assurée en l'espace de quelques jours.

Tout l'équipage était réuni autour du capitaine, la peur et l'inquiétude se lisait dans leurs expressions et leurs traits. Ce que Brook vit à ce moment le glaça, et un flot de souvenirs vint le noyer. Ces symptômes ne lui étaient pas inconnus, ils lui rappelèrent un des moments les plus douloureux de sa vie : la perte de son meilleur ami et ancien capitaine, Calicot Yorki. Des émotions vieilles de 50 ans s'emparèrent de lui, le rendant incapable de parler, de bouger. Un torrent d'immense tristesse pris le dessus et il se mit à pleurer comme jamais, et s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers la poupe. Sur le moment personne ne comprit la réaction du musicien, qui leur parut plus qu'inhabituelle.

Tous se regardèrent avec incompréhension. « _Mais qu'est ce qui lui prends ?_ » demanda Usopp. Personne ne sut lui répondre, mais une personne en particulier avait envie de savoir. Gardant son regard pointé dans la direction où Brook a fuit, Elodia s'avança. « _Je vais aller le voir. Gardez un œil sur Luffy. _» Dit-elle avec calme. Elle traversa lentement le pont, suivant le même chemin que le musicien, jusqu'à la proue où la tête de lion du Sunny trônait fièrement. Le soleil qui commençait à se coucher l'aveuglait légèrement tandis qu'elle aperçu enfin le squelette, recroquevillé dans un coin d'ombre. Il tremblait et sanglotait, et elle hésita à s'approcher de lui par peur qu'il réagisse mal. Finalement, elle se résolu à s'asseoir face à lui, et attendit un peu afin qu'il remarque sa présence.

« _Brook, qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il releva lentement la tête, et elle pu voir la face du squelette détrempée par les larmes. Cette vision de tristesse l'affecta profondément, elle se revoyait petite fille à l'école après une énième confrontation, complètement désemparée voulant disparaitre. C'est sur cette pensée que Brook la dévisagea, il voyait dans ses yeux sa propre tristesse se refléter. Ses yeux, ceux qui l'avaient tant troublé lorsqu'ils les avait vus pour la première fois, cette couleur si inhabituelle…

Il se redressa. _«Oh mademoiselle Elodia, je n'aurais pas du réagir de la sorte, c'était idiot de ma part, pardonne-moi.»_ Décidément, sa condition de gentleman était tenace. _«Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. Mais je dois t'avouer que je ne comprends pas, toi qui es si joyeux d'habitude, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait réagir comme ça ?»_ Brook regarda à terre tandis qu'elle attendait une réponse. Il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis 10 jours. Il décida alors de lui raconter son histoire.

_«Il y a environ 60 ans, j'ai quitté mon poste de chef de garde royale pour la piraterie. J'étais respecté de tous, un exemple de droiture et d'honnêteté, mais je me morfondais dans cette vie dénuée de sens, je m'ennuyais. J'avais envie de liberté, d'aventure et de grands espaces, et le capitaine des pirates de Rumbar m'a offert l'occasion de vivre mon rêve. Tu trouveras peut-être étrange le fait de passer de l'ordre à la piraterie, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Les pirates vivent une vie passionnante bien qu'hors la loi, et ça me suffisait. Grâce à mon expérience d'épéiste au sein de la garde, je devins rapidement le second du capitaine, et surtout son meilleur ami. Calicot Yorki était le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, un ami sincère et un pirate hors pair. Nous partagions notre passion pour la musique avec tout l'équipage, et malgré les combats, je trouvais que ma vie était parfaite. Mais un jour, après avoir débarqué sur une étrange île, Yorki tomba gravement malade.»_

Elodia avait écouté avec attention, et elle pressentait le dénouement de son histoire.

_«Notre médecin s'est donné corps et âme dans la recherche d'un antidote, mais sans succès. Nous fûmes obligés de le laisser seul, agonisant sur un bateau pendant que nous prenions le large, tentant de fuir la contagion. Quelques années plus tard, ce fut à notre tour de mourir, moi y compris, après une terrible attaque. Mais le fruit de la Résurrection me maintint en vie pendant 50 longues années, jusqu'à ce que Luffy et son équipage croisent mon chemin non loin de Thriller Bark. Tu connais la suite.»_

La jeune femme se sentait mal. L'histoire de Brook et de son capitaine était un chapitre douloureux de son existence, et sa détresse lui faisait mal au cœur. _«C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfuit, car Luffy t'a rappelé ton ancien capitaine…» _Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle. _«Dès que je l'ai vu j'ai cru voir Yorki. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Il doit devenir le roi des pirates, il ne peux pas partir maintenant !» _Sans prévenir, il se mit à pleurer sur l'épaule d'Elodia, à son grand étonnement. Elle resta paralysée un instant, mais compatissant à son désespoir elle plaça sa main sur son dos. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, elle le regardant pleurer, jusqu'à ce que Brook se redresse brutalement. Il cessa complètement de pleurer, et malgré son absence de peau, il se sentait rougir. Elodia ria légèrement à la vue de la gêne du squelette. _«Toutes mes excuses, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…»_ Dit-il d'une voix à peine audible. Cette fois la jeune femme ria pour de bon, un rire doux et complice. _«Mais arrête donc de t'excuser. Tu avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et de pleurer, quel mal y a-t-il à ça ?»_ Son regard allait de paire avec son sourire, et ceci suffit à le rassurer. Cette femme était vraiment une énigme, mais cette aura de tendresse autour d'elle inspirait à la sérénité. Elle se releva, déterminée. _«Ecoute, j'ai étudié la chimie et les sciences. J'aiderais Chopper à guérir Luffy du mieux que je pourrais. A nous deux nous trouverons bien un antidote à son étrange maladie, je te le promets.»_

En prononçant ces mots, la jeune femme se sentait fière, et prête à affronter tout les obstacles. Il lui avait sauvé la vie en détournant le cap de son navire pour la suivre, et maintenant il est temps pour elle de lui rendre la pareille. Elle eu une pensée pour son frère, qui restait néanmoins sa première priorité. Luffy aussi avait un frère, et elle se sentait aussi dans l'obligation de le sauver en l'honneur du lien fraternel. Accompagné du squelette, elle alla retrouver le médecin de bord. Le temps étant fatalement compté, ils devaient agir au plus vite.

_«Tu as raison Elodia, il faut agir vite. Son état est stable depuis deux heures, mais ça ne durera pas.»_ Chopper s'affairait dans la petite infirmerie, prenant livres, flacons et verrerie de laboratoire. La jeune femme se tenait à l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle avait laissé Brook aux bons soins des garçons, enfin… elle l'espérait. _«Luffy a sans doute contracté cette maladie lors de l'excursion sur l'île où nous t'avons trouvé. Les plantes que j'y ai ramassées constitueront peut-être un bon antidote, ou du moins une piste pour ralentir les symptômes. Tes connaissances vont nous être très utiles, nous aurons besoin d'extraire les principes actifs de ces plantes, pour ensuite les combiner de façon à combattre la maladie.» _Chopper était plus sérieux que jamais, ce qui contrecarrait avec son mignon petit visage.

Robin eu la gentillesse de prêter à Elodia une blouse, et celle-ci se mit tout de suite au travail sous le regard attentif de tout l'équipage. En agissant de la sorte, Elodia sentait qu'elle accomplissait un devoir moral, envers elle-même et ses sauveurs. Mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle faisait ça aussi pour qu'une fois guéri, il puisse l'aider à retrouver son frère. Elle s'en voulut un instant de tant d'égoïsme, mais elle repoussa toutes ces pensés et se remit à observer les lames sous la loupe du microscope.

**Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard. Mais le bac se rapprochant dangereusement avec tout ce que ça implique de révisions, ainsi que les formalités Post-bac (et oui je veux faire médecine, une future Chopper ^^), le temps m'est limité. **

**Néanmoins, je finirais cette histoire, surement pendant les vacances d'été. Merci à tous les lecteurs qui la suivent D**


	7. Contre la montre

Chapitre 7 : La course contre la montre

Le soleil se levait en cette matinée morne. Voilà 3 jours que le capitaine était malade et que Chopper et Elodia n'avait rien trouvé, et cela commençait à peser sur les nerfs de tout l'équipage. L'état de santé de Luffy avait gravement empiré : ses membres étaient raides et froids tandis que les tâches recouvraient à présent la totalité de son corps telle la gangrène. S'ils ne trouvaient pas l'antidote d'ici les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, il serait trop tard et l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille n'aurait plus aucune raison d'exister. 3 jours que la jeune femme et le petit renne étaient penchés au dessus de leurs échantillons de plantes et de leurs erlenmeyers, ne sortant uniquement que pour prendre un peu l'air quand celui de la cabine devenait trop lourd à respirer.

Chopper était déjà au travail tandis qu'Elodia dormait sur la paillasse. Ayant travaillé toute la nuit avec acharnement pendant que le petit renne se reposait, elle ne s'était pas sentie sombrer dans le sommeil. Ses cheveux défaits lui recouvraient le visage et sa respiration était saccadée. Et pour cause : son cauchemar illustrait la mort du capitaine et le désespoir de ses compagnons, et elle essuyant la colère de Brook, à qui elle avait promis la guérison de Luffy. Elle se réveilla brusquement, assez pour effrayer Chopper, regardant autour d'elle. Tout était normal, et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'elle se tourna vers le médecin. _«Comment va-t-il Chopper ?»_ dit-elle doucement. Il se retourna vers son capitaine. _«Ca ne va pas du tout Elo, sa vie est maintenant plus qu'en danger et si nous ne faisons rien…»_ Il ne pu achever sa phrase à cause des larmes naissantes au coin de ses yeux. Devant cette situation, elle aussi avait du mal à contenir ses émotions.

Quelques temps après son réveil, Elodia regardait une lame au microscope avec attention. Chopper avait enfin réussi à isoler le virus responsable de la maladie de Luffy. Maintenant, l'espoir leur ayant été rendu, tous deux s'affairaient à isoler cette fois une molécule capable d'éliminer ce virus. La jeune femme soupira, encore un échantillon qui ne leur apporterait rien. Elle pausa un instant et réfléchit à la situation : ils avaient déjà observé un bon nombre de plantes venant de l'île et aucune d'elles n'avaient les propriétés recherchées. Autre chose : Seul Luffy était tombé malade. Robin, Chopper, Sanji étaient en parfaite santé (Brook était à part, en tant que squelette il ne peut pas tomber malade). C'est alors que la jeune femme entrevit l'idée que le capitaine avait peut-être mangé quelque chose là-bas, un champignon ou un fruit empoisonné. Ou encore qu'il ait été piqué par un insecte venimeux, oui… cette idée semblait plus plausible. C'est alors qu'elle repensa à la plante que Chopper avait ramené juste avant de reprendre la mer.

_«Chopper, dis-moi, où est la plante que tu avais mis sous verre avant de reprendre le large ?» _Le petit renne leva la tête de son échantillon d'écorce. _«Derrière le bocal contenant la mousse, mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'attarder dessus, je l'ai déjà étudié et je n'ai rien trouvé.» _Sur ces mots, Elodia s'empara de la plante en question. Une chose la frappa : cette fleur n'était pas particulièrement belle, et ne possédait aucun parfum. Dans ses souvenirs, les fleurs de l'île où elle a été trouvée étaient plutôt imposantes et très colorées. Dans le doute, elle se mit à réétudier cette drôle de plante : à l'aide d'un scalpel elle coupa plusieurs parties de la fleur, pétales, tige, feuilles… et à la suite d'un traitement chimique complexe, parvint à extraire différents principes actifs qui pourraient l'intéresser. Mais à peine cette tâche accomplie elle fut prise d'une migraine intense qui la força à suspendre son travail. Chopper le remarqua immédiatement et compris tout aussi vite. _«Des maux de tête je suppose. Elo tu devrais faire une pause, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que tu es guérie. Tiens, bois en le contenu en entier, ça va te soulager» _dit-il en lui tendant une petite fiole contenant un liquide incolore. Elle le bu d'un trait sans se soucier du goût âcre. _«Je vais prendre l'air. Je reviens dès que je me sentirais mieux» _dit-elle tandis que le médecin lui fit un signe de tête confiant.

A peine la porte ouverte elle fut assaillie par tout l'équipage. _«Alors Elodia, comment avancent les recherches ?_» demanda Nami. _«Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?»_ demanda à son tour Usopp. La jeune femme se trouva nerveuse devant toutes ces personnes la regardant. _«Et bien, on sait maintenant à quel genre de maladie nous avons à faire. Mais la recherche de l'antidote est pour l'instant… infructueuse.» _Elle baissa la tête sur ces paroles, et tout l'équipage fit de même, sauf un certain sabreur. _«Mais enfin vous attendez quoi pour en trouver un ? Qu'il soit trop tard ?!» _dit-il en fracassant sa bouteille vide de saké par terre. Tous le regardèrent avec étonnement, mais Elodia était piquée au vif. _«Je sais que le temps joue contre nous, mais on ne peut pas aller plus vite que la musique ! Les choses ne se font pas en un claquement de doigts !»_ dit-elle en venant se planter devant lui. Son regard plein de colère rivé dans le sien. _«Je croyais que ça faisait partie de ton boulot de guérir les gens ! En trois jours vous n'avez réussi qu'à trouver la maladie dont il souffre, c'est tout !»_

Personne n'osa parler. Cette fois le sabreur allait trop loin. _«Imbécile, tu veux peut-être prendre ma place et aller jouer les laborantins ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! Nous sommes en mer, et nous ne sommes pas un hôpital, alors laisse nous faire notre boulot au mieux et retourne dans ta vigie siroter ton saké en silence, marimo !» _

Le silence n'eut pas le temps de s'installer qu'un sabre s'éleva au dessus de sa tête. Malgré sa migraine encore présente, elle riposta à l'aide de son saï dont la lame vint percuter celle du sabre dans un bruit lancinant. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit non seulement la lame de son arme, mais aussi une lame d'épée et une jambe en feu, ainsi qu'une paire de mains retenant la poignée du sabre. En un éclair, Sanji, Brook et Robin vinrent eux aussi empêcher le coup de tomber sur Elodia. Trois regards lourds vinrent s'ajouter à celui de la jeune femme. _«Non mais ça va pas enfoiré ?! Comment oses-tu lever la main sur Elodia-chou ?!» _dit Sanji pendant que tous rengainèrent leurs armes. Comme à leur habitude, le cuistot et le sabreur se mirent à se battre. _«Assez !»_ hurla Robin à la surprise de tout le monde, elle qui est d'ordinaire effacée. _«Ce n'est pas en se battant que les choses vont aller plus vite. Il faut excuser Zoro, il souffre de cette situation autant que nous voire même plus. Elodia, nous savons que Chopper et toi faites de votre mieux pour Luffy, nous vous en sommes reconnaissants. Maintenant retournons tous à nos activités respectives et laissons les tranquilles»_ dit-elle calmement. Tous suivirent ses instructions en silence, et elle fut remerciée par Elodia d'un signe de tête.

Pendant ce temps là, Chopper n'avait pas prêté attention au vacarme extérieur, bien trop occupé avec cette histoire d'antidote. Les bagarres étaient quotidiennes sur ce bateau, et il y avait toujours Nami ou Franky pour remettre les choses en ordre, il avait fini par s'y habituer et ne s'inquiétait plus de ça. Il poussa un profond soupir et descendit de son siège afin de déguster les croissants que Sanji leur avait apporté. Il aurait certes préféré quelques sucreries, mais l'excellente cuisine de son ami comblait sa gourmandise. Il se régalait et ceci lui fit oublier un instant la tension du moment. Cependant, sa curiosité le poussa à aller jeter un coup d'œil sur les travaux de sa collègue. Il se hissa sur le haut tabouret et posa ses sabots sur le papier griffonné de notes. Il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder dans le microscope la lame préparé avec soin. Il mit un certain temps à exploiter ce qu'il voyait, et la conclusion de ses observations fit apparaitre sur son visage un grand sourire.

Elodia s'était retirée près des mandariniers de Nami. Zoro quant à lui était retourné dans sa salle de sport. La jeune femme le savait doté d'un tempérament de feu, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction. Il faudrait qu'elle aille lui parler un moment ou à un autre… Sa réflexion fut interrompue par des bruits de pas. _«Mademoiselle Elodia ?» _fit la voix du musicien. Elle lui fit signe et il vint s'asseoir près d'elle. _«J'espère que tu n'en veux pas trop à Zoro, il ne supporte pas de voir son meilleur ami entre la vie et la mort.»_ dit-il en posant sa tasse de thé. _«Je ne lui en veux pas vraiment, je sais qu'au fond c'est quelqu'un de bien. Nami m'a raconté comment il a intégré l'équipage, il doit beaucoup à Luffy.» _Elle repoussa une longue mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment coiffée récemment et elle se sentit gênée de se présenter ainsi. Brook n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. _«Merci d'être intervenu tout à l'heure» _dit-elle doucement. Le rire sonore du squelette résonna. _«Yoho ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Moi vivant, personne ne blessera une femme devant moi. Ah ! Mais je suis déjà mort. Yohohoho !» _Décidément, toute situation était bonne à faire une blague de squelette. Pourtant ces paroles firent monter le rose aux joues de la jeune femme, et elle ne fut pas la seule à s'en rendre compte.

Brook éprouvait une grande sympathie pour cette femme, et l'idée qu'elle devrait les quitter pour retourner vivre avec son frère lui était difficile à admettre. Certes c'était le cas de tous les membres de l'équipage, mais il sentait bien que ceci l'affectait plus que les autres. Le voilà replongé dans sa rêverie, elle le fascinait. Les blessures émotionnelles sont les pires, mais même après avoir essuyé une cuisante défaite, elle était debout et prête à se battre à nouveau. Elle ressemblait un peu à Luffy parfois. _«Grand Line appelle Brook, tu me reçois ?»_ dit-elle en riant. _«Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais ça doit être intéressant» _ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_«Elodia !»_ hurla Chopper en ouvrant brusquement la porte de l'infirmerie. _«Tu avais raison ! Tu as trouvé l'antidote !» _hurla-t-il de plus belle. Tous la regardèrent avec un grand sourire, même Zoro qui vint en hâte rejoindre les autres. Quand à elle, prise d'une joie incommensurable, elle sauta au cou du musicien. _«On a réussi ! Luffy est sauvé !» _dit-elle au bord des larmes. La surprise de Brook fut tout aussi grande que sa joie. Le reste de l'équipage célébrait également la bonne nouvelle : Franky pleurait et Usopp sautait en hurlant son bonheur. Le musicien vint refermer l'étreinte et demanda : _«Ca va te paraitre étrange, mais aurais-tu l'extrême amabilité de me montrer ta culotte ?» _La question laissa sans voix la jeune femme malgré le fait que Nami l'avait prévenu à ce sujet. Non pas parce que le moment était plutôt mal choisi, mais parce qu'il le lui demandait à elle. La jeune femme se délivra de l'étreinte et lui sourit. _«En voilà des manières !» _répondit-elle. Elle lui prit la main et tous deux allèrent rejoindre leurs amis.

**C'est bien beau de réviser, mais à un moment on sature. Ecrire ce chapitre m'a permis de m'évader un peu. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction et mes encouragements à tous les futurs bacheliers ^^**


End file.
